In the present day situation it is well known that the ergonomics of the passengers, and particularly the ergonomics of the driver in vehicles, have an impact on the number of traffic incidents and accidents. For example, the risk of traffic incidents and accidents increases when the sight and visibility of the surrounding traffic by the driver is unsatisfactory.
In many cases an unsatisfactory sight and visibility depend on the seating position of the driver in the vehicle. Then the seating position of the driver may be too high or too low in the vertical direction due to a too high or too low position of the seat. Obviously, the seating position of the driver may also depend on the inclination of the driver's seat.
In a greater perspective an unsatisfactory sight and visibility depend on the described seating position and the actual seat position as well as the position of the steering wheel and the pedals. However, the position of the steering wheel and the pedals is not discussed hereinafter.
The seat position itself is generally manually or electrically adjusted by the driver and the other passengers in a vehicle. Today, automatic seat position adjustments are known as well. One type of automatic seat position adjustment is pre-adjustment for a particular person, e.g. a particular seat position is connected to a particular ignition key. This implies that the seat can take a particular position with respect to the inclination and the vertical and horizontal position of the seat.
However, a confirmation or a “warning” of an unsatisfactory seating position of the driver is neither provided nor communicated to the driver.